


On the House

by Freddie_Twerkcury



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Christianity, Deal with a Devil, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer, M/M, Poker, Snake Eyes - Freeform, Snakeeyes - Freeform, casino - Freeform, night life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddie_Twerkcury/pseuds/Freddie_Twerkcury
Summary: After getting kicked out of Heaven, Lucifer become the Devil creating Hell and mischief on Earth. By the 1920's the Devil finds himself having the most fun in a chain of islands known as the Inkwell Isles. But as he comes to find, he doesn't just stir up trouble for the residents. By the 1930's his heart beats again from its cold chambers for a local named King Dice. Could the Devil have gotten himself into more than he bargained for?
Relationships: The Devil/King Dice (Cuphead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue I: The Glory of God

The clouds drew in closer, looming over Heaven’s gate as they began to shed their down pour. The raindrops were thick, falling ever so slowly from the sky. Their landings painted God’s perfect paradise in a stain of red. As if it were his own blood falling from the sky, Lucifer cried out to God.

“You don’t have to do this; it doesn’t have to be this way!”

Blood continued to pour down, flooding the gates of Heaven. God’s message was clear. “Lucifer, you have questioned me for the last time. I have bestowed to you the gift of beauty and intellect, but your pride has consumed you whole. You have turned your back on your fellow angels, and you have turned your back on me. You’re no longer welcomed in the land of paradise!” God called upon archangel Michael in a roar of anger. A figure motioned through the clouds, drawing in closer. As it flew down to Lucifer, the figure began to take on the form of a gentle bipedal goat with fleece radiating a soft crème color and glowing golden wings. The ichor steamed off him, not leaving a single stain. He stood before Lucifer, looking down at him with a face of discontent.

“Michael, please! It’s not a crime to ask questions. I just wanted them to think for themselves. Michael. Michael, please. You have to understand, what about me!? What about us!?”

“Us? Oh Luci- there is no more us. There hasn’t been an ‘Us’ since you’ve started to question the glory of God. I am not with you, Luci. I have not been throughout this whole charade. I abide by the rules. Those who do not shall cower in the presence of God!”

“But there was an Us Mich, you couldn’t possibly hurt me. You- you called me Luci.. Clearly you still care about me. I’d even say you still lov-” In an instant, Michael had lifted Lucifer by the neck. Lucifer looked down at Michael in fear, pain, and heartache. “I-I,” he choked, “I th-ough-t yo-o-u we-re sm-ar-ter tha-n th-is Mi-chey.” Michael’s eyes swelled, tears filling them to the brim. He looked up to God to remember his purpose, to fulfill his duty as a protector of Heaven. He slammed Lucifer face first into Heaven’s stairway.

“Michey? Enough mischief. You are so arrogant, Lucifer. That is your problem, you’re so full of pride you think your smooth words and good looks can get you anything you want, get you out of any trouble you find yourself in. Well not this time!”

Lucifer groaned in pain, finally his own blood mixing with that of the one falling from the sky. Unlike Michael, Lucifer’s fur weighed heavy from the down pour. His once luscious gentle blond fur was now stained a deep maroon. His wings were broken, concaving into themselves. “Michael…I was just trying to do right by-”

“You were not trying to do right, Lucifer. Let us look at the facts. Once God’s latest creations started to come out, you got more obsessed in your questioning. Face it, you are corrupted by pride and jealousy. You were outraged that you were not the favorite of God anymore, and if you could not have all of God’s attention then no one could! I am disappointed I ever saw any good in you.”

Lucifer’s head weighed heavy. It took all his strength to look up at Michael, whose foot now pinned him to the stairs’ edge. He whimpered, “It was enough to make you love me.”

Michael’s foot slid onto Lucifer’s neck. As Michael applied force, Lucifer’s neck began to crackle. “Angels don’t love, Lucifer; we aren’t supposed to. You knew that! I knew that… I can’t believe I almost let you take me down with you.” He released his foot, looking away in regret. Lucifer laid on the staircase, riddled with unfathomable pain. His body twitched. As more blood poured out from his body, less blood poured from the sky. He looked up at Michael, staring deeply into his soft purple eyes. Lucifer began to wonder how it was himself, who was supposed to be the most gorgeous creature when even now looking into Michael’s eyes he saw something far better. Michael, distraught by Lucifer’s antics, swooped down to grab him. He pulled him close, uncomfortably close. Lucifer’s eyes flooded with horror. He looked upon Michael, his pupils spilling over his gorgeous golden red irises. Michael took one last look at Lucifer, knowing this would be their last exchange. Walking over to Heaven’s edge, he yelled in agony as he hurled Lucifer into the abyss.

Lucifer wailed in anguish. As he fell from the sky his body began to transmogrify. His fur maroon from blood was now stained a dark black. The pearlescent white glow of his wings faded as they began to snap. They peeled off his descending body. His halo dissipated from his head, replaced by a set of long piercing ivory horns. The whites of his eyes now stained forever yellow. The fluff of his tail thinned out as it stretched into a long-pointed spear. The skin of his hands as well as his feet had discolored to a pitch-black. His nails jutted out, sharpening to a point. He looked at his transforming body, bellowing in misery. Once God’s most beautiful creation, now a horrifying monster. He slammed onto the ground with extensive force. The ground quaked beneath him. His body was weak, but his emotions ran deep. He stood up furiously. In a fit of rage, he shouted at the Heavens, cursing at God and his loyalists. Left with his angel powers, he destroyed everything in his path, setting it all ablaze. He was now left to live a life in the mortal world as an eternal deity.


	2. Prologue II: Kingdom Come

Lucifer screamed as his knees collapsed beneath him. Curling into a ball, he hugged himself with tears streaming down his face and onto the Earth, creating a river that rescued the land he set ablaze. “How could you do this to me, Michael!? Why couldn’t you just love me? Why couldn’t you have just joined me Michael? Why is it you must be so blind to your own complicity? To follow every order under the power of God. Oh God, it is not I who is the scoundrel. But rather, it is you who has forsaken me! You have taken everything away from me. All I wanted were answers, you coward!” Lucifer laid there, sobbing himself into silence.  
The ground grew cold as the moonlight began to cast the shadows of the night. Lucifer, now asleep, rested himself upon the ashes of his new domain. There was a flash of lightning followed by a huge crack of thunder. The sky lit up with blue streaks, illuminating the night. The silence of the Earth was broken by their thunderous roars. Lucifer slowly opened his eyes, confused by all the chaos that surrounded him. He rose to his feet, preparing himself for war. His body ached. Fear struck his heart; he was not well enough to survive an ambush of archangels. His immortality simply meant that he only has the ability to live forever, not that he was exempt from death. Never before had Lucifer considered the possibility of death until now. He stared at the sky wide-eyed. Figures began to fall from the sky.   
Lucifer gathered himself, preparing for the worst. He began to focus in on the figures. His face dropped; fear was replaced with surprise. The figures were not gracefully drawing down upon him as they would have been in an act of war. They were plummeting. They were becoming victims of transfiguration just as he had been. Once beautiful cherubs, now horrific beasts. He watched as they became distorted, some with wings smaller than their hairy bodies, as others were being stretched thin, into miniature purpled skinned versions of himself or were being shrunk down, dyed blue, with webbed wings. All of them growing stumpy horns from their heads as they hit the ground. Lucifer ran to the nearest tallest rock, climbing upon it to get a broader view. The freshly fallen angels noticed Lucifer. They began gathering towards him. There was a series of gasps and whispers. Until one of them bravely yelled up at the shadow that stood above them.  
“Lucifer! Lucifer… is it. Is it really you!?” The fallen angel’s eyes grew wide, with amazement. Lucifer looked down at the crowed, unsure of his feelings. He turned away. He began to feel ashamed of the way he looked. “We thought you were dead. Look at you, what has God done to you?” His voice cracked as he took in the drastic changes.   
Lucifer felt his heart drop. He felt a fire burn up inside him. He turned around slowly. He grazed his eyes upon the crown, looking at the mistakes that God had made. He let out a soft laugh, smiling through his insecurity. “What has God done to me? What has God done to me; you ask? Look around. Look at what God has done to you. Look at what God has done to all of us. God has forsaken us, betrayed us, abandoned us. But look at us. Look at who we are and why we’re here. We don’t need God. This is our new realm, our new chance to make our own choices. Our opportunity to start a new life. We are reborn!” The crowd of fallen angels cheered. Hearing the roars of approval fueled Lucifer with powerful emotions. He let out a sinister grin, as he motioned his arms to the scene around him. His angelic powers surged throughout his body. His veins started to swell as his heart pumped intensely. The fallen angels looked at each other as they linked hands. They began to dance clockwise, repeatedly chanting and laughing “We are reborn.” Lucifer sweated profusely as his blood began to boil within him. The ground sank into the earth as the perimeter burst into flames. Lucifer howled in pain before falling to his knees again. In less than a moment, he swooped himself back up, laughing manically. From angel, to beast, to an unstoppable force. His powers surged through his body with newfound components. He was stronger than he had ever been. Thoroughly convinced at this point he could be just as, if not more so, powerful than God. The ground continued to sink into the Earth. Lucifer began to expand its walls, watching as it would become a world of its own.  
…  
Lucifer’s newfound world was engulfed in flames yet to him it was cold. The chambers of his heart in which his soul once resided was now empty. His internal flame was now seemingly gone for the rest of his eternal life. He sat on the throne of his new domain, sorting out plans for a new life. The fallen cherubs gathered around him, confused as to what would happen next. He looked at them, looking back up at him.   
“This.. This is my new domain. I have decided to call it Hell. The Lucifer you all once knew and loved is dead for God has killed him. The deity you see before you now is far more powerful than Lucifer could have ever dreamed. As the rejects of God, I accept you here under my rule. I am The Devil and you shall all be my Demons. Together, we can corrupt the land above. Together, we can make God regret creating life on Earth. Together, we can make God regret the day he kicked you all out of Heaven. Together, we can make God mourn the day he killed Lucifer.”


	3. Now Loading... Inkwell Isles

Studying the map that laid across the floor, the Devil began to walk alongside it: back and forth, back and forth, across the throne room. A cloud of smoke filled the air as a lit cigar hung from the corner of his mouth. He held it softly in between his teeth, trying his best not to chew on it. Unsure of what to do next, or where to go, he focuses in on the details of the map. He flopped onto the map staring at it blankly.   
“Hell may home but I haven’t wreaked havoc of my own in hundreds of years. I miss roaming the surface, I find myself craving the fascination of the adventure and entertainment life above has to offer. Those silly creatures bring me much joy. I think God may have been onto something. Ha! Imagine that! Those little assholes once being God’s most prized possession, now my personal little playthings.” His laugh echoed throughout his chambers. He rolled over, in an effort to stand back up, however, upon his attempt something on the map caught his attention. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” He creeps his face further into the map. “Inkwell Isles?” The Devil scraps the world map and out of thin air pulls out a map focusing in on the islands. He scans the map excitedly, “Say, I think that’d be a great place to start my latest adventure. It’s practically a vacation! I mean, where else better to have a little fun than on an island chain, anyways.” The Devil began to work his magic, conjuring spells to send Hell on its way to the Inkwell Isles. The throne room began to spin counter clockwise, the flames began to slowly dissipate before swiftly rising again, bursting over the scene, engulfing the room.   
…  
The Devil stationed Hell below the tall mountains of the isles’ eastern edge. He created a cavern updrawing a flight of stairs. He hollowed out the western mountainside creating his temporary new home. He created a ramp up to the cavity leading to the outside. The sun beamed through the opening. The devil winced at its brightness. He walked up to the entrance, exiting his cave. He stepped outside to a dirt walkway surrounded by a soft green valley. In front of him laid train tracks. Further out left was a pine forest and to the right, a humble train station with nothing more than a log bench. He walked straight down the pathway, over the tracks and beyond. He was met with a bridge. A city was just around the corner. He ran across the bridge with excitement. It’s been awhile since the devil had seen the surface’s progression of living. He was met automobiles, paved roads, and urban city planning galore!   
“Well I’ll be damned. This 20th century world is most unusual to say the least. These surface dwellers have really done it this time. I might have to look back up their history to figure out how they’ve gotten this advance. I’ve been gone for far too long.” The Devil’s eyes began to glow a bright blue as his body began to rise. His mind rewinding the tales of time, watching the isles grow into the thriving community it is today. He watched intensely at the introduction of the steel mine that stood not that much further from his current position. The industrial boom that created the economy of the city in which he now roamed. He watched it grow and expand. He watched as the islands to west of him were a result of the city’s expansion. He stopped his vision, as to explore the rest of the isles himself. His eyes returned to their yellow stained state. He guided himself back onto the ground. He waltzed into the city, excited to the see the souls that were now most unfortunate to dwell within this place. There was a high-pitched squeak as he walked by.  
“Well, what do we have here! A traveler!?” A woman in a turquoise dress with sea foam green frills skipped her way over to him. Her scarlet parasol swayed back n forth as her blonde curls bounced with joy. “Hiya! My name’s Sally. Sally Stageplay, nice to meet your acquaintance.” The Devil grinned, this place really was going gift him with his most entertaining adventure yet. “Hello Ms. Sally,” the Devil bowed taking her hand, and kissing the top of her silky white gloves, “It is certainly a pleasure to meet you.” She blushed at the sudden kindness from this beastly creature, not wanting to frighten the newcomer with her overwhelming energy she giggled and took a deep breathe, “So what brings you here to the Inkwell Isles, stranger?”   
“Oh? Uh, nothing much, just lookin’ to do a little a-urhm ah…business. Yes, just lookin for a good ol’ niche in the marketplace. Filling a societal need, if you will.”  
“HA! Never heard that one before! For the past 10 years it seems like that all anyone comes here to do. The steelmen, the fishermen, even people creating markets in the circus town the next island over. Hell, even I’ve settled by startin my own show business. But I guess anything possible here. Well, good luck to ya Mister! … Mr… auruhhhh”  
“Devil.”  
“As in, THE, Devil? Ruler of hell and all mischief, or you just pulling my leg.”  
“I mean, yes that is what I do but I’m so much more than that, doll. I’ve come here to make a getaway, you know, do what the people call have fun, is it?” The Devil winked as he began to head further into town, “I’ll catch you around, Ms. Sally.”   
He walked through the city, scoping out for the most interesting of characters. He strolled by the steel mill, that looked more like a junk yard. There was a short frumpy old man with crazy purple hair and eyes magnified by a pair of green glasses that covered half his face. He was roaming in and out of the junk, mumbling to himself. The Devil kept walking smiling to himself. He was so excited to start his new adventure. He knew he’d have to charm himself through this city in order to put together a perfect plan that would both entertain him, and fuel his desire to cause a ruckus as well as not to scare off the inhabits of the isles. He ran into a tall golden building. He watched as tired slumped over bees walked in and out. The Devil snickered watching as they tiredly stumbled, overworked, and underpaid. He pondered upon their misery. He kept walking wondering what exactly it was this city needed. It was clearly lacking something, but what?  
He walked over to the oceanside. On his way to the pier he bumped into a tall brown rat in a tin helmet. The rat grabbed the waist of his overalls, despite the fact they were already clipped on around him, as a means to start a fight. “Hey! Watch it, pal! Can’t you see I’m walkin here!”   
The Devil laughed at the bold stance of the rodent, knowing not the least bit who he was messing with. “I’d watch my mouth if I were you, sir.”   
“Now listen here, I ain’t gonna have some fancy smancy pretty boy walk up all over me, tellin me how we do it here in the streets. Oh, I outta!” He winds his arm up, aiming for a hit.   
A pretty boy? The Devil smirked at the thought. He grabbed the rat by the overalls and yanked him close before throwing him onto the ground. “First of all, don’t call me pretty boy. Second of all, name’s Devil. You know, as in THE Devil, ruler of hell, king of the underworld. That kind of gig. I may be new in town but I’m no stranger to the streets, I invented them. Anyways, I’m not here to start no trouble now,” he said with an innocent grin. As much as he wanted to destroy this man’s whole life, he reminded himself to make connections first, cause mischief later. He lifted his hand down to the rodent to help him back up. The rat looked up in defeat and fear. He took the devil’s hand, propping himself back up.   
As he dusted himself off, he looked up, “So the Devil, huh? Well tell me wise guy, what’s a big bad guy like you doin in a has been place like this, if not to cause no trouble here, now huh?”  
“Has been place?” The Devil looked around seeing that the isle was full of life, presumably miserable ones, but it certainly was a well populated area.  
“What? Aint you’s an all knowing being or something? Of course, this place is a has been! Ain’t nothin been new since they implemented the circus 10 years ago on Isle Two back in 1915. There’s just no fun in this place anymore. We’re all over worked, underpaid and aint got nothin to look forward to. We just go home back to our borin lives. Now tell me Devil, is that what you really want for yourself or you just here to make everybody feel worse about themselves. If you was planning on making this place a hell hole or whatever, that’s just too damn bad. It’s already worse than that. Now get outta my way, I’ve shit to do.” The rat stormed off, hustling his way down the road. The Devil watched him huff of into the city. He kept moving forward, pondering on the misery that wreaked throughout the city. He watched at the men on the dock work what seemed endlessly. The Devil thought to himself, “All work and no play? Seems like a downright shame, but what a way to make room for a plethora of sin.” He kept moving forward noticing that the pier lead to a stairway that circles back around to the bridge from where he first started his journey. With his newfound insight on the Isles, and lives of the people who live within them, he decided to head back to his cave. Could there be a way to seemingly make these people’s lives better while simultaneously corrupting their souls? The Devil crossed over the train tracks and into his newly claimed dark cavern. He laughed maliciously as he headed down the ramp. He couldn’t wait to get to his throne room. It was time to concoct a most diabolical plan that would create the blueprint for his latest venture.


End file.
